


Arousal

by star-tied (wisherbystarlight)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisherbystarlight/pseuds/star-tied
Summary: Roman, Patton, and Logan are a bit nervous to ask Virgil to take the next step in their relationship.Virgil reminds them that fear is *not* his only function.(AKA the Virgil Is Horny And Great In Bed fic no one asked for)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Arousal

Virgil knew something was up as soon as all three of his boyfriends hovered at his open doorway uncertainly, like they were expecting to have time after they knocked. He glanced up from his journaling, arching a brow and setting his book to the side, “Hey guys, what’s up?”

Logan and Patton both gave Roman a not-at-all-subtle look and he glared back for a moment before seeming to resign himself to speaking first, “Ok, we want to start this off by saying how much we love you, and how this conversation will have  _ no impact _ on how relationship functions now if you do not wish so.”

“Well that’s not alarming at  _ all _ ,” Virgil snarked, smirking a bit when Roman spluttered and the other two’s eyes widened before he remembered they were freaked out and sobered up, “Ok, spit it out, what’s got you all so  _ anxious  _ before you even get fully in my room ? You trying to steal my bit? Or-or are you guys really _not_ cool with how things are going?”

Logan gave Patton a sharp look at the hint of a tremble in Virgil’s voice, but it was too late, and Patton’s resolve to keep to their plan had clearly broken, “Wewanttobeabletohavesexwithyoulikewedowitheachother.”

All three of his visitors went bright red, and Virgil said, “Come again?” at the exact same time Roman groaned dramatically and Logan  _ screeched _ , “That was not what we rehearsed!”

Virgil blinked up at them, still unable to follow, “Guys, one at a time, and  _ slowly _ , what’s going on?”

“Virgil,” Logan started, with a quick quieting hand to the other two, “We all love you, and each other, very much, as you are well aware. I am sure you are also aware that we,  _ ahem _ , engage in sexual relations among each other as a way to express that love.” Virgil could see where this was going now and couldn’t resist a little bit of a grin to himself, which the others clearly didn’t notice as they were steadfastly avoiding eye contact and practically radiating nerves, “We would…. Very, very much like to be able to include you in those expressions of love, if you would have us. Though, of course, if you would prefer our relationship continue at the current-” Virgil cut him off there, unable to let him stay nervous any longer than he needed to be.

“-While I appreciate the concern, I really do, I love you all for how much thought clearly went into this - well, um, I was sort of waiting for  _ you, _ ” Virgil said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Roman looked at Patton who looked at Logan who looked back to Virgil, then gave a bit of a start as he realized that the shadow under his eyes was beginning to turn a dark and shimmering purple. Virgil watched their expressions and couldn’t help but laugh a bit, “You all know I handle adrenaline right? And do you know what else aside from excitement and anxiety makes adrenaline heighten…?” He could see the moment the realization dawned in Logan’s eyes, then the moment those same eyes darkened and he didn’t hesitate to grab onto his tie and his hip, guiding him down onto his lap and into a deep kiss.

Logan’s hands flailed a bit at his sides before coming to rest in Virgil’s hair and clinging on for dear life, lips parting on a whimper into Virgil’s mouth that made him chuckle as he pulled away slightly before giving a smug smirk to Patton and Roman behind them.

“Caught up yet?” Virgil asked smugly, quirking a brow, and Logan slumped off his lap to curl into his side and blinked up at them blearily.

“I think I get the gist,” Roman replied, then straddled Virgil quickly and pushed him back onto the bed before claiming his own kiss hungrily, passion belied by how tenderly he still held Virgil’s cheeks and the careful way he made sure to distribute his weight so he wouldn’t be crushing him.

“Save some for me,” Patton announced brightly, tapping Roman on the shoulder like he was trying to sub in, “Come on, Ro, besides you  _ love _ getting Logan out of his tie.”

“Bribery and extortion,” Roman grumbled playfully, but still very much enthusiastically pushing up off of Virgil with one last nip to his bottom lip and crawling over to a very indignant Logan to draw him in for a kiss of his own before he could voice whatever sarcastic remark he clearly had prepared. Virgil noted hungrily that they moved together like a well-practiced dance, Roman’s hands deftly unknotting Logan’s tie with one hand while the other tilted his head to deepen the kiss even further and draw a moan out from the back of Logan’s throat.

“Pretty, aren’t they?” Patton asked, sounding like he was commenting on a nice picture of the two of them and not them panting desperately into each others’ mouths.

Virgil turned to Patton next, and oh,  _ damn _ , his shirt was already off. Well, if  _ that’s _ how he wanted to play it.... He hurried to tug his arms out of his sweatshirt’s sleeves and chuck it across the room, and was about to do the same for his t-shirt, but Patton stilled his arm with a touch and a saucy smile, “Allow me.” 

Patton’s hands slid under his shirt and over his stomach, touch light enough to make him squirm, and scratched down to his waistline before actually hiking his shirt up, slowly, so slowly, brushing his lips lightly over each strip of skin he revealed along the way. He took extra time at his chest, though he stuck to the center line, and his collarbone, and his neck, and by the time he pulled the shirt over his head, Virgil was squirming and arching his neck up in an attempt to chase those devious lips, only to have him pull away playfully, “Uh uh, you wanna be polite and ask for what you want?”

“Patton is fond of, er,  _ maintaining proper manners _ even while otherwise occupied,” Logan chimed in from where he was mouthing and nipping at the juncture between Roman’s bare shoulder and neck, having apparently momentarily won that dominance battle.

“More like he loves making us, and especially  _ you _ , beg,” Roman teased, and Logan flushed from his tailbone to his ears, and wasn’t that a  _ fun _ thing to know.

Logan got his small revenge with a particularly hard suck that left Roman moaning before continuing, “And he is  _ very _ patient, trust me on that one.”

Patton smiled sunnily at Virgil and didn’t dispute any of it, so Virgil groaned dramatically before holding onto Patton’s shoulder and offering a seductive grin of his own, “Patton,  _ please _ , won’t you please kiss me the way we both want you to?”

“Oh you are going to be  _ trouble _ ,” Patton replied, but he didn’t exactly sound threatening when he was so breathless and clearly caught off guard. And Virgil  _ especially _ wasn’t worried when he followed it up with the sort of all-consuming kiss that left him  _ reeling _ . Where Logan had been surprised and Roman had been careful, Patton had no hesitation evident. He somehow kissed him simultaneously like he couldn’t get enough and like he had all the time in the world, and Virgil got lost in the weight pressing him down into the mattress for long enough that when he heard a distinct moan it jolted him out of his reverie, only to realize it had come from  _ him _ .

“You two having fun over there?” Roman asked, and Virgil sat up slightly so he could see that the only reason Logan wasn’t chiming in was because he was seated in Roman’s lap, hand shoved in his mouth clearly trying to muffle his own moans as Roman rolled a nipple between his fingers.

“Sure seems like you two are having just as much if not more over there,” Virgil snarked, and Patton nodded with a bit of a giggle, rolling his shoulders in a way that managed to briefly draw his attention away from the scene in front of him. He bit his lip and gave Patton a significant look, and he grinned back and rolled off him easily. Virgil then crawled over to the two on the other side of the bed, knelt in front of Logan, and gently placed his hands on the inside of his spread thighs, not doing anything but just touching for the time being, “Well, Logan, are you? Having more fun over here I mean?”

Logan couldn’t manage to muffle the resulting moan and then seemed to give up altogether when Patton slunk up on Virgil’s other side to kiss Roman over his shoulder. “We are cer _ tah _ ainely not bored,” he commented in a valiant attempt at nonchalance that ended as soon as Virgil’s hand crept closer to his clearly straining crotch, “Oh Virgil  _ please _ .”

“Oh Patton  _ does _ have you trained well,” Virgil teased, earning a glare that only lasted the half a second it took for Virgil’s palm to cover his dick and grind down, at which point it became a glazed look to match the resulting whimper.

Virgil couldn’t have hidden his  _ delighted _ look if he’d tried, “Oh you’re so  _ responsive _ , that’s amazing.”

“You think that’s something?” Roman spoke up, breaking from Patton’s kiss with a wet smack, “Wait til you get your mouth on him. He’s the loudest of all of us.”

“ _ Roman _ ,” Logan hissed at the same time as Virgil’s eyes lit up even more, “Oh really?”

Patton chuckled and plucked at the waistband of Virgil’s pants, “I think it’s about time these all came off, don’t you?”

The other three nodded and quickly set about stripping out of their pants. Virgil hesitated at his underwear for only a moment, shadow not even getting the chance to darken before Roman was tugging his own off and tossing them haphazardly on the floor, leaving no room for doubt that this was  _ definitely happening _ .

Virgil had one thought as soon as they were all naked and looking at each other. He didn’t even have time to wonder if it  _ should _ be awkward before he was pressing Logan down to sit on the edge of the bed and dropping smoothly to his knees to see  _ just _ how loud the logical side could get. Logan looked a bit caught off guard, but his eyes were still dark and he was clinging to the bed spread for dear life. Roman and Patton set up right near them, curling into each other and toying and touching while still very clearly trying to watch the “show”. 

Virgil caught Logan’s eye before he leaned in, giving him ample time to stop him should he want to, and when he got no sign to the contrary he grabbed onto his waist, wrapped his lips around as far down as he could go without straining his throat just yet, and sucked, and Logan  _ shrieked _ , hands tangling into Virgil’s hair in a clear sign to  _ not go anywhere _ as he immediately started babbling out pleas and praises in equal measure.

“Oh  _ Virgil _ , you feel incredible please, please, anything more you are willing to give, please, I will not last long like this, wanted you so long,” he whined, and Virgil’s answering moan only seemed to serve to drive him higher. Virgil took his time exploring, trailing his tongue up and down the shaft and paying careful attention to any spot that made Logan’s voice hitch in his apparent stream of consciousness. Once he started to sink further down, though, Logan’s babbling lost all coherency beyond Virgil’s name and the words “please” and “close”, and after that it was only a minute or two before Logan frantically tapped at Virgil’s shoulder as he babbled an attempt to warn him before he was coming down his throat with a loud moan.

“Told ya Specs was a screamer,” Roman teased, but he definitely sounded much more out of breath than before. Patton seemed to be lost to his pleasure, mouth wet where he’d clearly been licking his lips while watching and looking thoroughly debauched as he methodically ground his dick down against Roman’s hip. “Want to help me take care of this one, then you and I can have a little fun?”

Patton’s eyes seemed to light up at the suggestion and he quickly reached out for Virgil. Virgil couldn’t say no to that any more than he could set fire to every hoodie in his closet, so he carefully made sure Logan was set up against the pillow to catch his breath and still have a good view, and gave him a soft kiss with a whispered, “Love you,” before he dove back into the fray.

Virgil started with a kiss right to Patton’s pulse point as he sidled up behind him, trapping him between his and Roman’s bodies. “Hey Pat, sure look like you’re in your rhythm here, and I will  _ not _ be the one to stop you, but how bout I tell you just  _ some _ of the things I’ve imagined doing with you, hmm? Just a couple of little fantasies. I know how much you love it when I communicate,” he whispered, and in the back of his mind he marveled at the fact that their dynamic was clearly so fluid, that he didn’t have to settle into one role or another, that they could just have fun with each other and go wherever the night took them.

Patton whimpered, nodding into Roman’s chest as he panted, and Roman himself seemed to be listening with laser-sharp focus as well, so Virgil continued, “God the amount of times I just wanted you to bend me over the back of the couch, right in the living room, anyone else be damned, and just take me, Pat.” Patton moaned, quieter than Logan but still very present, and Roman’s grip went white knuckled on the bed, “I have absolutely lost count. Or the amount of times I’ve wanted to drag you away into some dark corner, hike your legs up around me, pin you to the wall, and fuck you senseless.” That earned him a whimper, a stutter to the rhythm, a hissed out ‘close.’ “Or, and I have a feeling you’ll really like this one, where you catch me  _ touching myself _ and you have to teach me a lesson in patience, of course, so you take Logan and Roman first, right in front of me, and you all make me _ watch _ and  _ not touch _ , just be patient and wait my turn no matter how much I beg so nicely for you.”

Virgil isn’t even completely done his last sentence before Patton is crying out, hips stuttering against Roman’s hip as he comes so hard it splashes all the way up to Roman’s shoulder. Roman barely seemed to notice the mess, though, as he eyed Virgil with a blazing fire to his gaze. Patton gave a lazy chuckle and Virgil and Roman a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek each before extracting himself to crawl over and pull Logan into his lap and thread his fingers into his hair as they both watch the show.

Virgil barely had the chance to say, “So you said something about ‘fun’, Princey?” before Roman tackled him back onto the bed and it’s so sudden that Virgil  _ squeaks _ , and then they’re both making wide eyed eye contact before bursting into laughter, both so high off adrenaline they can’t even attempt to hold it back. 

Roman quieted first, then Virgil, and they spent an inordinate amount of time just like that, with Roman cradling Virgil’s face in one hand. The only reason they  _ know _ this is because Logan chose that moment to find his voice again, “So are you two going to actually attempt to orgasm, or are you simply going to continue staring into each other’s eyes for an inordinate amount of time to see if you can do it that way.”

Patton pinched him in the side in retribution, making him yelp, but he succeeded in breaking the moment and spurred Virgil into a smirk, “He’s right, you know. You gonna make an honest man outta me?”

“I’ll show you honest,” Roman snarked right back, hitched Virgil’s legs up around his waist, and ground down in one fluid motion that had Virgil’s back arching straight up off the bed in a desperate moan, and just like that the passion was reignited just as hot if not hotter than before their little interlude.

They rocked into each other, somehow finding a rhythm quickly despite never having done this together before, and their cocks slid together in a delicious friction between their bodies that was somehow still just  _ not quite enough _ but served to drive them higher and higher towards that cliff, moans and hisses of pleasure echoing through the room, both of them too turned on to even try to attempt words.They started to fumble their hands between themselves to get that extra bit of friction when everything shifted.

Virgil had his face buried in Roman’s neck one minute, and the next he’s being pulled up to sit up slightly against the pile of pillows, and dragging Roman with him. They both blinked bleary eyes open and found two  _ very _ dark eyed boyfriends still hovering over them. “We couldn’t stay impartial,” Logan stated, very matter of factly, though it was belied by the fact that he sounded like he’d been the one close to orgasm, “I assume you do not mind if we… are a bit more of an active audience.”

Patton nodded along, then swooped in to claim Roman’s lips in a kiss, then grabbed onto his hand to guide it to Virgil’s dick which they  _ both _ wrapped their hands around, and Virgil’s gasp was swallowed quickly by Logan, who mimicked those actions but in guiding Virgil over to Roman’s dick. Now caught up  _ very efficiently _ , Roman and Virgil gave twin groans and started back up with a vengeance. Even muffled by their boyfriend’s mouths, they still managed to make quite a bit of noise, whimpering and moaning and gasping out ‘theretherethere’s in between feverish kisses that devolved into not much more than wet presses of mouth as they got closer and closer to the edge again.

Virgil broke first, as Roman and Patton both twisted  _ just _ right over the head of his dick and he came with a cry of a jumbled mess of all their names that probably sounded more like gibberish than anything actually resembling a word. Even as his hand stuttered on Roman, Logan’s stayed firm and sure, stroking him off with all the confidence and familiarity of someone who observed  _ exactly _ the right way to do something and practiced til perfection. Roman didn’t stand a chance, and he was following Virgil into the fireworks no more than 30 seconds later.

Roman slumped forward onto Virgil as his arms gave out, and Virgil let out an “oomph” but didn’t complain. He barely had the energy to pat Roman on the back, literally, and pant out, “You were right that was real fun.”

“Damn straight,” Roman panted back with a lackluster pat to Virgil’s chest.

“Nothing about  _ any _ of this was straight, Ro,” Patton chided playfully, and all three of the others groaned loudly and dramatically, “Stop booing me, I’m  _ right _ .”

“Whoever taught him that meme gets last shower,” Roman grumped.

Logan smirked while wiping cum off his hand with a tissue and Virgil gave him a gleeful look, “Well, Princey, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but  _ I _ didn’t teach it to him, and Logan certainly didn’t, so that leaves….”

“Ah shit,” Roman groaned.

Patton attempted to contain his giggles as he rubbed Roman’s back comfortingly, “It’s ok RoRo, you can jump in with me!”

Logan and Virgil side eyed each other, then looked back at the other two. “Perhaps we could do a group shower?”

Patton smirked and they knew they’d fallen  _ directly _ into his trap, “Well that certainly sounds like a  _ lovely _ idea." He smiled sunnily then flopped back against the pillows, "But out of fairness I think Ro has to start it!” 

Virgil couldn't help but chuckle a bit as Roman bitched and moaned but got up without hesitation, and he couldn't say he minded the view as he walked away, or the teasing catcall from Patton or the amused huff of breath from Logan against his collarbone. He could honestly say that he was already considering a second round, which was definitely some sort of record for him. 

Yeah. Yeah he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> First smut in this fandom, so please be kind!  
> The idea came from a comment Thomas made in a livestream about how Virgil represents aroused emotions - please note this was *not* what he had in mind, my mind just took that one word and ran with it.  
> Thank you to the discord for being my cheerleaders and also my loves <3  
> Come vibe with me on tumblr! wisherbysharlight for my SFW stuff, star-tied for NSFW


End file.
